


Что такое биф

by fytbolistka, WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, vagabund!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018
Summary: Каждый раз, когда Максвелла спрашивают, как же он, такой милый и вежливый, сошёлся со скандально известным Ибрагимовичем, тот беззаботно улыбается и говорит, что они уравновешивают друг друга. Никто, кроме них двоих, не знает, что именно это значит





	Что такое биф

Ты тут никто. Вечно чужой, брошенный на произвол, выброшенный в кювет, изнасилованный ненавистью и стереотипами. Хэй, босниец! Хэй, хорват! Хэй, цыганский выродок! Толерантная на словах Швеция в рот ебала тебя и твои мечты с надеждами. Тут не о чем мечтать. Будь, как все. Жри, что дадут. На что вылупился, ублюдок? Давно тебе нос не ломали? Ну да, по такому не промахнёшься. На колени, сука. На колени, сука! Бить в ответ — легко. Повести за собой на дно — ещё легче. Бросить тварей на этом дне, а самому выплыть? Распишитесь, выблядки. 

Златан ломает их одного за другим. Сначала — чтобы отомстить. Потом — просто не может иначе, сети плотные, груз тяжёлый, тянет за собой, не давая вздохнуть. Он вырывается. Вырывается и идёт по кладбищу своего детства, а после по побоищу юности. За наркотиками есть мир. За издевательствами есть мир. Мир наполнен рифмами и панчами. Златан врывается в него со всей своей страстью, со всем нерастраченным пылом и с живучими осколками надежды, что колят изнутри, выворачивая наизнанку. Златан пришёл рушить империи и свергать правителей. Златан пришёл жечь города. Не оглядываясь, не раздумывая, не колеблясь. Плевать на последствия, плевать на будущее, он уже видел это — будущего нет. Его ненавидит вся тусовка, но в отличие от детства — их ярость бессильна. Они могут лишь строчить на него диссы, Златану плевать. Он знает, что всё делает правильно. Если тебе плюют в спину — это значит, что ты идёшь впереди, верно? Златан идёт первым и не собирается сбавлять шаг. Сопливые малолетки с заверениями в вечной любви и долбоёбы, уверенные в нерушимой дружбе. Златан перешагивает через них и давит очередных бабочек, не теряющих надежды прожить дольше дня. Будь они настоящими — обогатился бы давно, толкнув какому-нибудь лепидоптерологу. Златан давит их иглой. Больше не от шприца, но и машинка для татуировок неплохо справляется. Учится на себе и тех, кому плевать, что будет с их телом. А потом переходит на тех, кому совсем не наплевать, и неожиданно отчаянно собой гордится. Он смотрит на первую свою профессиональную татуировку, эскиз к которой сделал сам, и вдруг понимает — это он. Он может и создавать, не только крушить. Златан хочет оставить свой след, что-то после себя. Хочет быть орлом, а не падальщиком. 

Решение приходит само собой: Мино давно говорил ему про какого-то гениального мальчишку из Бразилии, с которым обязательно нужно познакомиться. Златан договаривается о встрече и с лёгкостью жжёт мосты: продаёт квартиру, а на все сбережения покупает крутую тачку. Всё-таки до Амстердама хочется доехать с комфортом. 

Максвелл ниже его и какой-то субтильный, но в его глазах горит огонь, который мгновенно поджигает Златана. Не сказать, что Максвелл сильно рад, когда видит на пороге Златана с сумками, но потом он просто пожимает плечами и кивает в сторону матраса. 

— Я ненадолго, — зачем-то говорит Златан.

Ненадолго превращается в переезд в Италию, и только спустя полгода Златан узнаёт, что границу они пересекли не иначе как чудом: у Максвелла была какая-то хуйня с документами. Златан орёт на него, отыгрываясь за все подъёбы из-за машины, а тот лишь хохочет, как ебанутый, да сверкает шальными глазами. Не переставая смеяться, бросает «Как же ты заебал пиздаболить» и целует, чтобы заткнуть. Оба замирают: всё к этому и шло, таилось в слишком долгих прикосновениях, грубом флирте и подъёбках на грани фола, но всё же пересечь черту страшно. Златан вдруг думает, что не нужны ему никакие империи. Вот она, его империя — наглая, но нежная, скрытая, но с самомнением выше, чем у самого Ибры. Златан подхватывает его на руки, игнорируя ругательства, и тащит в спальню. Макс с лёгкостью оказывается снизу, но командует и контролирует одним только взглядом. Златан послушно сжимает его горло, а потом сцеловывает с щёк непроизвольные слёзы. Медленно облизывает пальцы, перепачканные чужой спермой, и кончает просто от того, как смотрит на него Максвелл. Златан чувствует метафизический ошейник на своей шее, но лишь удобнее подставляет шею, только бы не переставал смотреть.

Они не спят сутками напролёт: трахаются, как одержимые, не менее одержимо пишут свои треки, подгоняя друг друга к дате релиза, и соревнуются в остроумии. Насаживаясь на его член, Максвелл смотрит как сумасшедший и безумно шепчет: «Мы разъебём их всех».

Они делают это. Выпускают альбом, катают тур, собирают публику, напиваются и бьют Максу тату — прямо дома. Каждый раз, когда Максвелла спрашивают, как же он, такой милый и вежливый, сошёлся со скандально известным Ибрагимовичем, тот беззаботно улыбается и говорит, что они уравновешивают друг друга. Никто, кроме них двоих, не знает, что именно это значит. Это Максвелл может поставить на место одним словом. Это Максвелл виртуозно владеет интонациями, жестами и взглядами. Златан лишь, как и положено верному псу, умеет громко лаять и кусаться. 

Они переезжают в Барселону, потому что сидеть на одном месте — подобно смерти. Их принимают и тут, восхищаются, тянут к ним свои потные задроченные руки. Они даже недостойны их панчей, но Максвелл доволен. Это всё, что нужно знать Златану, хоть он и не перестаёт лаять — иначе что же за пёс? 

Вот только получив когтистой лапой по лицу от ублюдка Пепа и рефлекторно отпрыгнув, Златан с удивлением понимает, что Максвелл стоит на месте и смотрит на него, как на нашкодившего щенка. В памяти всплывают полузабытые голоса — на колени, сука. Выродок. Ничтожество. Бабочки массово дохнут и ложатся уродливыми штабелями, подбираясь к горлу. 

Это же так просто — давать интервью и раскрывать обезображенную душу каждому, кто захочет слушать. Это же так просто — сыпать оскорблениями вперемешку с угрозами и признаниями.

Забыть взгляд — невозможно. Кладбище бабочек цепляется за поводок, который уже никто не держит.


End file.
